Holidays In Hell
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Stiles lives two lifes. But he isn't lying to his pack he only likes to keep himself as a secret weapon. What is he? What is his 1st life? Who will found out first? Will the pack accept him and forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm starting updating stories...i'm finishing my story The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski and next are my others. Anyway...To the story...this story is a TVD and TW crossover...I hope you like it...**_

_**Holidays in Hell….once you called Home.**_

_**Chapter 01: Going on a trip.**_

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

**Stiles POV**

I had left Beacon Hills for the summer and went to see my sister and brother in Mystic Falls.

All my friends in Beacon Hills they know me as the Sheriff's son but I'm not his son….my real name is Stiles Gilbert and I'm the twin brother of Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger/ vampire. I'm a vampire too since Caroline one of my sister's best friend bite me. None of the guys in the pack know that because Bonnie, another friend of Elena's, which is a Witch masked my scent to my human one.

Since our parents died…well my uncles…I went to a friend of my dad, the Sheriff and here I am now. In the car sneaking to see my friends and family because if anyone from the back learns my real life they will flip!

I just passed the sign of Mystic Falls and head to my house, once I arrived all of them run to hug me…even Damon!

Damon: Hello, Stiles! So how is the vampire who runs with the wolves?

Me: Unbitten. I smirked.

Caroline: So you didn't pissed Derek off?

Then I heard a voice screaming and I was suddenly on the ground and above me was Rebeakah Mikealson, my girlfriend. We had made a truce with the Originals so now we were friends.

Rebeakah kissed me passionately and then she helped me up and she hugged so tight that I thought my bones were broken.

Rebeakah: How are you?

Me: Happy that I'm where I belong. I smiled and looked at all of them and suddenly Klaus and Hayley arrived and Hayley screamed to make a group hug. Hayley and Caroline had exchanged boyfriends and now everyone was happy…Stefan though was still single!

Me: So Stefan any new chicks around you?

Stefan: No, but I'm looking.

I nodded and then everyone headed to the Grill once we stepped inside I said "hi" to a bunch of people I knew and then we sat on our table and waited for Matt to show up and take our orders.

Me: SO? What did I miss?

Hayley: Klaus and Caroline are together and me and Tyler also…Bonnie is now dating your brother and your twin is dating Damon…..not something you didn't know already.

Matt showed up and smiled: Well the news are that I got a promotion and I moved to Tyler's mansion.

I stood up and hugged him and congratulated him then he took our orders and left….after a few arguments of me and my siblings and a few kisses with Rebeakah our food had arrived and the door opened and Derek with Cora showed up…shit!

Caroline: Oh! Shit! Hide Stiles!

Me: NO! I'm sick of hiding!

Suddenly Caroline stood and went on stage and we all looking at her with a confused looks, we all knew Caroline was goddamn good singer but she never went on stage to sing.

She start singing Lucy's Hale Make You Believe and she dedicated to Klaus, who else?

She started dancing and everyone were near the stage and me being me I was dancing with Rebeakah behind the crowed when suddenly Caroline said through the microphone.

Caroline: Cheer for the first HOT Couple of the town! Stile and Rebeakah they bring fire to the dance floor! Everyone cheered and applauded and some of my human friends giving me approval's looks. We continue dancing and Caroline singing and dancing like everyone else.

Rebeakah: You got better at dancing. She smirked.

Me: I had a lot of free time babe! I smirked back at her.

Suddenly the song stopped and Caroline spoke once again:

Caroline: The next song is to one of my favourite friends, Stiles, Welcome back home little bro! She started singing Brand New Day by Kari Kimmel.

I caught Rebeakah's hand and we started jumping to the rhythm like everyone else. Suddenly I felt my back being on fire. I knew that Derek was looking at me, I ignore it. Suddenly I wanted to sing too.

I went on stage and everyone were screaming "Stiles sing to your girl", I glance to the players and they start playing They Way You Do It by Ross Lynch. I got a deep breath and said:

Me: This is a song for my best friend/ best girlfriend ever, I Love you Beakah! And I start sing and dancing. I throw a glance at Derek's way and his sister and they were beyond shock I couldn't help but to smirk and jumped off stage and start singing in front of Beakah and she was blushing furiously and smiling like so much that she couldn't breathe. Then I start dancing with the crowd and a few of my friends start doing some moves that I had taught them and I copied them.

I finished the song and went to our table and took my stuff and we headed to the Tyler's house for the party he was hosting in the lake behind his house.

I change to other clothes and head into the forest to find the guys and the other teenager life of Mystic Falls.

Suddenly my phone rang and it was Tyler.

Me: What?

Tyler: Caroline typed that it's Masked Party! We should wear mask of monsters! I can't believe it!

Me: Well you "Dress" as a hybrid and everyone else what we are. It's kinda cool to be myself even though half of them they think it's a makeup! I'm coming now.

I put my Vampire face on and I flashed to the lake.

Me: Yo! Ty!

Tyler: You were ready huh? He smiled and handing me a drink.

Me: Yes, have you seen my sister? I took the drink.

Tyler: She was coming with Damon. But I haven't seen her. Suddenly our phones rang it was Caroline:

Caroline: SOS! We are outside the Boarding House!

We flashed there only to see Cora holding Damon from the neck and Derek holding my sister by the neck too!

Me: DEREK! LEAVE HER!

He turned to me and he had his wolf face out. I didn't lose time I flashed in front of him and throw him ten feet away!

Cora: Stiles? How did you do that?

Me: No one messes with my sister! I said and had my vampire face still on.

Cora: You are an Alpha?

Me: None of your business!

I helped my sister up and she was hurt.

Elena: Why I'm not healing?

Me: Let me check that. I looked at her wound and it had vervain leafs!

Elena: Vervain! Derek did it this time! I'm going to rip his throat, that little wolf!

Me: The party is with masks, I dressed as a vampire. I tried distracted her and it worked because she calmed down and Cora with Derek left.

Damon: We are going too. He let his face show the vampire side of him. The same thing we did.

When we arrived at the party, it was in the lake so we were vampire in swimsuit!

**Derek POV**

After we left the bar I had the idea to go to this brunette's house to take answers but when we arrived we got attacked by them!

And me and Cora had to defend so we let our wolf face to show suddenly a blonde show up and she called someone and said:

Girl: SOS! We are outside the Boarding House! I didn't cared to hear anything else and I grab the brunette by her throat and threw her into the trees.

Suddenly I hear a rather familiar voice yelling, Stiles.

Stiles: DEREK! LEAVE HER!

I turned to him and I had his wolf face out. His eyes were red with black veins underneath them, what is he? He didn't lose time he flashed in front of me and throw me ten feet away! He is stronger than he looks or I am! How is that even possible?

Cora: Stiles? How did you do that? She asked shocked as she let the black headed guy down.

Stiles: No one messes with my sister! He said and had his weird face still on. Wait sister?

Cora: You are an Alpha? Cora and I couldn't get our shock to leave us.

Stiles: None of your business! Said coldly. I wonder why?

He helped his sister up and she was hurt. Thanks to me! Why they attacked us in the first place?

Cora motioned me to leave so I followed her. We had came here because we were going to on a tour and since Scott called and told us that Stiles had run away we thought to search for him the same time now I found another Stiles a stronger and angrier Stiles! Why did he keep it a secret that he had a sister?

**Elena POV**

I'm so happy my twin is back in town. I know with all his supernatural work and mine we lost touch and it was perfect timing for summer vacations. After we had made truce with The Originals and Caroline with Hayley the things were more peaceful and secret couples come to the surface for example my brother and Rebeakah and my best friend with Klaus. All though I waited Bonnie to admit she has or had an attraction towards Kol but she never did I wonder why?

After our little karaoke at the Grill Stiles and I went to the Boarding House so he can unpack but he never came down so I figured he was sleeping and we decided to leave him and go to the party since he drove all the way here from Beacon Hills. But as we walked out Derek Hale with his sister Cora Hale start shouting at us how we know Stiles but because we had sworn to secrecy we decided, me and Damon, to compel them but didn't work on them. Okay we did a little violently but we waited to catch then they fight back and I got to say they were stronger than the average werewolf no wonder why Stiles was hiding from them.

As I was fighting, more like getting my ass beaten, I got a glance of Caroline but it was so blurry to see then I heard my brother shouting and slowly I was regaining my conscious.

After that they left and Stiles helped me to clean up and then go to the party.

No words! The party was awesome! Of course Tyler Lockwood throws the best parties in town, what should I expect!

I had so much fun and for the first time in 4 or five years I didn't thought the supernatural world, I was Elena Gilbert the not so ordinary anymore girl that was having fun with her family and friends.

**Cora POV**

After we left the brunettes' house we went to the grill and we order food but I couldn't shake the thought that Stiles, the Stiles I met, wasn't human!

I couldn't keep that to myself so I stood up and went to call Scott, now he was Derek's Alpha and he had to know that his best friend isn't human, what he was; I don't even know!

So I called him and told him everything good thing he was in Atlanta for some crazy reason and he will be there with the pack in a few hours! In the mean time me and Derek are going to find out what is wrong with Stiles!

_**So...what do you think? Should I continue? Review and tell me! See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey World! I'm not dead! Not yet at least...i didn't get my reports card yet...lol...anyway! I'm so sorry for the delay for all my stories but i'm in High School and even though i don't study as i should...bad girl, Vicky! I don't have time because of my English private lessons which i'm preparing to give exams for my Lower certificate and Michegan certificate on May and i'm studying while at the same time i have my Physics,Chemastry, Algebra and Geometry private lessons and their tests on weekends which let me tell you! They are freaking difficult to understand! In school now...we have a Project about addiction in the Internet and the Computer that took me a lot of time since it's a big deal for my school's reputation and the teacher is beliving on me and my team to make THE perfect project! Because the President of Cyber Crime Fighting Department of Greece will be visiting us and giving a speech and that kind of thing only happen to us because most times he talks to the kids and teachers via Goole+'s Hangouts...and it's due to the next Wensday...also i signed up for a Writing Contest my country is holding and i need to write as story within 2000 words. Also my Theater Class was chosed to make a play about a new coming children's book that has come out and the author will make a speech in my city and we will play it at his speech...also my school's Parent's Council will have a play for our Christmas Festival and i volunteered to help...and lastly i have my social life that is crazy! And my fighting for depression. So you get it, right? No time to write...but i'm trying so be patient, please and keep reviewing, favoriting and following!**_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

_**everlatinglove: Thank you! I hope you like this one too! **_

_**Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**yuki-eevee: Thank you! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**IamBlackCanary: Thank you! I will as long as i have ideas! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this one too! **_

_**Thank you guys for the 7 reviews and 13 favorites and the 16 follows! I hope i get more with the passing of time!**_

_**SO ENJOY! See ya at the end! **_

_**Chapter 02: Vampires and Witches.**_

**Scott POV**

I and Lydia was in Atlanta in a hotel resting from our road trip to find Stiles.

Me and Stiles had a fight over that he should be more careful when we train but he kept on challenging Isaac to fight and he was getting hurt. Plus I had notice after the first year of discovering the supernatural he had changed…he started being secretive and awfully negative.

Now three years later he just took off…yeah he used to go to see his cousins in a town near Atlanta so that's why we stopped here.

I hope we find him. He is my brother, Lydia's crush and the pack's human hero. He is our rock. He is the one that reminds us we don't fight only for our kind but for the humans too.

Lydia told me he loved him and she wanted to tell him once we found him.

Alison and Malia were in LA looking for leads too. Isaac and Ethan were back in BH to protect our territory and our families. Derek had contact Braeden and Dr. Deaton and they were looking for him too. Chris and the Calaveras were looking for him in Mexico.

**(A/N: Peter is locked to that cell and the only one that died in S3B was Aiden)**

Liam was with Mason in New York keeping an eye out for Stiles and visiting some family members. Derek and Cora were touring the States and they decide to look for Stiles too.

Yesterday I got a text from Cora saying that they had reach the boarded of a town called Mystic Falls.

Lydia: Do you think he is angry at us? She asked quietly as she stopped text Jordan, he was a new member in our pack and Lydia was helping him find out what he was. She was sad.

Me: Yes. He is really pissed otherwise we would be able to find him by scent. I can't believe it he also masked his scent! I said and anger rushed through me.

Lydia stood and laid in her bed with her hand up and sighed in boredom. We stayed like this looking the cream walls of our hotel room being lost in our own thoughts.

Suddenly my phone rang dragging me out of my thoughts. I stood upright and looked at the light screen. It was Cora's number she had text me and she said:

**Cora:**

**We found Stiles! He is in Mystic Falls….and apparently has his own pack and a twin sister and younger brother…Oh! And a girlfriend don't tell that to Lydia though. We had a fight with his sister and her boyfriend and his eyes were glowing Alpha red and he had fangs, underneath his eyes were black veins! Me and Derek we will do some snooping and found out more about this town.**

**I'll keep you updated.**

I gasped as I read the text! Stiles had a twin and a brother?! And I didn't knew that! More importantly he was an Alpha of his own pack! How the hell did he masked his scent to human one?

I felt betrayed and angry at Stiles. Lydia must notice my eyes begun to shine and she asked me what's wrong with me and then when I told her she was so angry that she rushed out of the room without a word or her phone.

I shouted her name but no reply. His secrets now is making our pack weak!

That's it! I'm going to find him and ask him what the hell is going on!

**Lydia POV**

He has a girlfriend! I can't believe it! He had told me that he was crushing at me since 3rd freaking Grade! What all this go? I know I shouldn't be angry but he lied to me and our pack! He has another family and never thought to tell us or that he knew about the supernatural and to prevent us from falling in! What kind of friend is he? He betrayed us!

He is an Alpha! A freaking werewolf! And he hid it! I thought he loved Malia, I thought he loved me too! I thought he loved all of us Scott, Alison, Kira, Derek, Braeden, his dad..which I don't know if he is actually his dad….Melissa, Dr. Deaton, Liam, Mason, Cora and the list keeps going…..i guess he is just another good liar that invaded my life after dad, mum and Jackson….Alison and Scott was the only ones who were stayed true and didn't ditched me…yet. If they ditched me I have no one…well except an aunt in New Orleans….i think her name is Marissa Claire and her daughter Davina…but they don't know about the supernatural….

I was thinking those things and didn't notice that I had stopped in a café and sat down. I ordered a vodka because I needed something strong when I notice a guy staring at me…uncomfortable sifted in my seat and pulled my phone out and saw 26 missed calls from Scott and 31 messages from Scott…wow! Lost in my thought as I watched photos of Stiles and me and videos I didn't realized that the seat opposite me was taken…I shifted my eyes towards him and he smiled….it was the guy that was staring at me….oh uh!

Me: May I help you? I asked annoyed and scared at the same time.

The guy smirked and he drunk from his drink.

Guy: I'm Enzo. I have a message for you. He said as his smirked disappeared and he looked at me serious.

Me: And that would be? I asked getting anxious and uncomfortable…I felt like he was bad news…I inhaled the air and I smelled… a scent that made me think about death and torture….i closed my eyes and suddenly scenes from a burning building a guy screaming a name. I gasped and open my eyes and looked at the Enzo guy scared and he was looking at me weirdly…no with interest.

Me: Wh…what…do…you want? I manage to shutter as I was already to press call on Scott's name in my phone at the pocket of my jacket.

Enzo: I mean no harm so don't call your friend. I'm here to give you an advice…don't go to Mystic Falls….it's worse than Beacon Hills and you won't survive or if you do then you are sucked into another mess….so stay out of it you have you own fight…your friend; Stiles he didn't chose it…his twin was already part of from the moment they were born….and we are not werewolves…we are vampires. Stiles is a vampire. He can take care of himself. Oh! And he does love you all as a second family, he lied to you guys so he can keep you safe. Tell the rest of your friends that look for him. Mystic Falls is bad news. If you want to be still human or werewolf stay away. He said with a sad look and his eyes gave away all the probably worse things that happen there and he was present or heard about.

I felt that Stiles had sent him to warn us and that I could trust him but still he lied to us.

Me: I'll keep that in mind. I said as I stood up with shaky legs from the fear and let a tip on the table and rushed out of the café and quickly start to texting Scott to come pick me up. I was looking around me trying to see if I was safe from the guy.

WAIT! Did he said that Stiles was a vampire? Vampires don't exist…then again werewolves, druids, evil spirits, coyotes and Banshees shouldn't also exist. Was he telling the truth?

He seemed like it.

Should I tell Scott and the rest?

Yes.

No.

No not yet…I need to find more about this before I tell them…I need proof.

Where I could find about Vampires and Mystic Falls?

Library! Yes! In the Library!

Wait! What if I don't tell them and Cora with Derek died? What if we go there and all die? That would be all my fault! Should I tell them?

Oh! My God! Scott! Scott will be here in a minute! I need to go to Library quickly!

I start running in my angle boots and my floral skirt with the white bottom up shirt and pink jacket. And let me tell you…I was freezing!

Of course! It's Atlanta not California!

Now where is the Library? I wondered as I walked around the pavement of a busy street and watched people and cars rushing around to go to their works or meet ups. Suddenly I saw a big building made out of marble and had golden letters and it wrote "Atlanta's Public Library" .

Bingo! I walked quickly to the other side of the street and walked in..the Library was huge! With high ceiling and the floor had a red carpet and the walls were in the colour of caramel's it was calming. The lighting was low but you still could read without your eyes getting tired and everywhere you could see tables with eight chairs and books on them…

Lady: Can I help you dear? A lady with low voice scared me as I was lost in my thoughts.

Me: Um… yeah! Where is the historian section about cities of Virginia? I asked as I tried to pull my mind to think one thing at a time.

The lady looked at me worried like she knew what I was looking for.

Lady: No, my child. You don't want to search for that. You and your friends have already a lot on your plate. Leave it and go back. She said as she looked at my eyes. She would be around 60 years old and she had caramel skin and green eyes her hair was black but you could see they were wise. She wore white thick glasses.

Me: Wh..what do you mean? I shutter for the second time today…what's wrong with me? Where is my confidence?

Lady: You know what I'm talking about Lydia Aniline Claire Martin! She said with a strict tone. How did she know my full name?

Me: How? How do you know my name? I asked shitless scared for the billion time today…it was already dark out and I bet it was around 11: 30 at night…. Scott would have gone out of his mind…

Lady: I know more than you think, my dear Aniline, you are not a Banshee my dear…you are a Witch…a Claire Witch…one of the five most powerful Witch families that ever lived! Mikealsons, Bennetts, Claires, Devarauxs (**Sophie's last name from the Originals…Monique's aunt) **and last Lincolns….you need to stay here and be taught what your ancestors learnt you can't go to Mystic Falls and expect to survive without a supernatural ability and you have one…a powerful one…the power above all creatures of the night…they come alive with magic they die with magic. She explained to me with low voice in my ear as she grabbed my elbow and brought me to her height.

I was shocked!

Am I witch? Now this is a new! How am I supposed to tell to Scott and the rest? How am I supposed to find a excuse to stay a little longer so I could be taught with magic? If I lied I will be just like Stiles and I hate him right now!

How can I trust that lady? Should I trust her? I don't even know her name for Pete's sake!

Me: What you name? How can I trust you? I asked as I fought to get rid of her grip. She was starting to hurting me.

Lady: My name is Amara Lincoln, I'm a Witch I used to be friends with your grandma…she wasn't crazy you know. But she thought that she could share her gift with normal people that what got her to Eichen House, Aniline. You are not the only Witch in your pack there is another one…a young boy…if you stay to train you, you can then find him and train him and together will be stronger…he is a Bennett Witch….with you two your pack will be stronger and it won't be just because of Scott McCall, the True Alpha. She whispered in my ear and then let my elbow and smiled.

WOW! What? There is someone like me in the pack? I want to stay! How am I going to say this to Scott though?

Should I? I would be a secret weapon if I don't but I can't leave him in his search for Stiles…he doesn't know what I know now…

What should I do?

_**What do you think? Review and tell me! Did you expect that? I bet not!**_

_**Updates will be slow due to the reasons above. Next story i'll try to update will be either Deadly Gold or one of the other stories...also expect a new one...i don't know when though...**_

_**So those are some SN sites i update almost daily and you can follow me there so you can know why i don't update or just because you are curious.**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Google +: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Instragram (sorry if i missed spell it): vickytzalachani**_

_**Wattpad (check out my stories there too if you want): Vicky1599**_

_**Tumblr: **_

_**Thank you for reading! See ya in the next update!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
